It is well known that commercial and public buildings are typically required to have a back up emergency lighting system in case of a power outage on a segment of the power grid supplying electrical power to the respective building. These emergency lights are often individualized units that include a rechargeable battery and one or more incandescent lights that are powered by the battery in the event of a power loss to the building.
More recently, there has been a growing interest in lighting systems for building using low voltage power over ethernet systems and associated PoE luminaires, which are often one or more light emitting diode (LED) arrays. Power over ethernet lighting systems allow for new capabilities that would be impossible or extremely difficult to accomplish with traditional power grid type lighting systems. Among the new possibilities with power over ethernet lighting systems is the ability to incorporate emergency lighting systems and strategies for the same, while still meeting all associated codes and regulations required for emergency management services.
The present disclosure is directed toward power over ethernet lighting systems that are operable in both the maintained mode during normal operations, and an emergency mode when there is a power loss.